


Tracking Focus

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoya doesn't know what he's doing at a photography exhibition until he meets Myungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracking Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Infinite Secret Santa 2013](http://infinitesanta.livejournal.com/37285.html).

Hoya glares at Sungjong.

“Oh, hyung, come on. Just this one time?”

It is really hard to resist those sad kitten eyes the younger boy is always using to his advantage. In Hoya’s defence, he puts up a really convincing sad puppy look too, but right now it isn’t him with the favour to ask. So Hoya ends up pursing his lips and shoving his hands into his pockets as Sungjong keeps up with the sad face.

That is exactly how Hoya ends up wandering around “the greatest photography exhibition you’ll ever see”, as Sungjong keeps calling it. He has known Sungjong for nine years and he has never known that Sungjong is into photography. “I just picked it up,” said Sungjong one day when Hoya saw him flipping through a photography magazine and reading an article about ‘Top 10 Up-and-Coming Photographers of 2013’. Except he has never seen Sungjong actually pick up a camera and use it.

He loses Sungjong about ten minutes since they entered the exhibition, and Hoya doesn’t mind, actually. Sungjong was squealing at photographs of brick walls and skylines and honestly, Hoya doesn’t get it. Granted he was pretty amused by the younger man’s excitement since he rarely sees Sungjong act like that, but Hoya supposes he’s better off walking around alone anyway since Sungjong’s the one who ran off without him after suddenly gasping loudly. Hoya never found the reason behind that gasp so he sticks his hands in his pockets and walks around slowly, pretending that he’s interested and that he’s really there for the photographs.

It is an art form too, after all.

Hoya finds himself drawn to a photograph of a silhouette of a dancer, and if Sungjong hadn’t disappeared, he would probably snort at the fact that Hoya’s drawn to such a photograph. Of course he is. Hoya barely knows anything outside of music and dance, Sungjong always says. To which Hoya never fails to put up a protest but he knows Sungjong’s right.

This photograph, though. Hoya stares at it. He doesn’t quite understand how, but there are so many emotions from just this one photograph in which you can barely even see the dancer’s face. So Hoya stands in front of it, his brows furrowed as he stares at it.

“I like this one too.”

Hoya nearly jumps. But the keyword is nearly, so Hoya inhales slowly and turns to glance at the origin of the voice.

His frown returns immediately at how close the stranger is standing, only to be replaced by a slight raise of his brows. “Too…?”

“You’ve been standing here for ten minutes, give or take, so I think it’s safe to assume you do like this photograph to some extent?”

Hoya blinks. Has he really been standing there for so long? It seemed like half of that to him. He studies the stranger for a while.

He’s taller than Hoya is, and dressed in a very plain and very black ensemble. Hoya has got to admit though, the stranger doesn’t look half bad with that sculpted nose and big, dark eyes.  
Hoya nods slowly. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“Can I ask why?”

Hoya raises his brows a little higher. “I guess you can…?” He turns back to look at the photograph, gesturing at it vaguely. “It’s just… I like the emotions here. It feels like there is conflicting despair and hope at the same time. I’m not exactly a photography kind of person,” Hoya chuckles softly at this point before continuing, “But this picture has a strong message.” He turns to look at the stranger again. “That’s what I get from this picture… that’s why I like it.”

The stranger nods, and his lips slowly curve into a slight smile before he holds out his hand to Hoya.

Hoya takes it and they exchange a firm handshake.

“That’s exactly what I feel about this particular shot too,” the stranger smiles a little wider. “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you and even nicer to hear your take on the picture. My name’s L. See you around.”

And just like that, the stranger bows briefly and leaves.

Hoya watches him for a moment before he turns back to take a last look at the photograph.

That’s when the caption below suddenly catches his eye. ‘Love and Pain by L, 2013.’

Hoya blinks. Then he blinks again. Oh.

But when Hoya spins around again to look for the photographer he’s nowhere in sight anymore.

“Hyung!”

This time Hoya jumps, and mumbles through gritted teeth as he turns to Sungjong. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Sungjong puts his hands up in mock surrender. “Whoa, whoa, hyung.” He shuffles his feet around. “Pretty sure my shoes are noisy enough to inform you duly of my impending arrival. I was hardly sneaking up on you.” Sungjong narrows his eyes at Hoya then crosses his arms.

“Alright, alright,” Hoya mutters, then in a louder voice, “Ready to go yet?”

Sungjong nods and breaks into a wide smile again. “Yes!” He proceeds to link his arm with Hoya’s and happily pulls him out.

Once they’re comfortably seated in a quaint and cosy little cafe sipping hot chocolate with marshmallows and a generous amount of whipped cream (Sungjong’s acquainted with the barista though Hoya doesn’t know why and how either but it’s okay because he always gets more than what he pays for), Hoya squints at Sungjong.

“What?”

“I know you didn’t just go to the exhibition because you’re ‘into photography’ so… spill. What is it? Or rather… Who is it?”

Sungjong accidentally chokes and drops a marshmallow onto the table which he hastily cleans up and erases all trace of with a napkin. His eyes dart up to meet Hoya’s then darts away quickly again. “Um…”

Hoya taps his fingers on the table. Then suddenly, Hoya regrets. Sungjong is looking up at him with this twinkle in his eyes now.

“You’re free tomorrow, aren’t you?”

For the second time Hoya ends up wandering around the photography exhibition again. This time he reaches the second floor because Sungjong is taking ages to reappear and Hoya’s seen most of the photographs on the first floor the previous day.

But Hoya has a purpose this time now, as he keeps his footsteps brisk yet appears like he is really looking at the photographs. By the time he notices the tenth photograph by L, Hoya is a little disappointed the photographer hasn’t materialized behind him yet. That dance photograph Hoya had seen the day before is the only one the photographer have of someone in dance, but Hoya’s intrigued enough.

The thing about L… is that it’s a bit weird to call him L. Hoya stands in front of one of his photographs and stares at his name. It’s a scene of two seagulls facing each other with the backdrop of a beautiful sunset. When Hoya finally looks up again, he glances to his right, and sees Sungjong in the distance. He can’t see whom Sungjong is talking to, so Hoya decides to find out for himself.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one sees it—Hoya will go with ‘fortunately’—he doesn’t make more than a step in Sungjong’s direction before he feels someone touch his shoulder.

“Hi.”

Hoya knows who it is before even hearing his voice. He turns around with a slight smile. “Hey.”

“What brings you here again today?”

Hoya hears the amusement in L’s voice and supposes it is strange for him to be back. After all he’s made it pretty clear he isn’t into photography. “My friend’s here to meet someone so…” Hoya shrugs.

L glances around, then fixes his intense gaze upon Hoya again. “Come, then, walk with me. I’ll show you some of my favourite ones.”

“Oh.” Hoya replies, feeling dumb all of a sudden. He follows L anyway.

“Anyway, my name’s actually Myungsoo. You can call me that.”

“I’m Hoya.”

Myungsoo looks at Hoya curiously.

“Well… it’s a nickname, but all my friends call me that.”

Myungsoo nods. “Can I make another assumption about you?”

Hoya smiles. “Go ahead.”

“You’re a dancer.”

Hoya laughs softly. “I’m sorry I don’t have any cookies on me now…”

Myungsoo blinks at Hoya for a moment then starts laughing.

Hoya doesn’t think it’s really that funny, but it’s absolutely adorable how it tickles Myungsoo so much that he can laugh for an entire minute. It’s like he’s a different person from the one who very solemnly said that he agreed with Hoya’s take on the photograph.

Myungsoo offers no apologies about laughing too much, although Hoya isn’t looking for any.

“Anything else you like besides dance?”

“Music… my dog…”

Myungsoo reaches for Hoya’s forearm and wraps his slender fingers just above his wrist. “I know just what you’ll like!”

They stand in front of a picture of puppies frolicking in an open field. It brings a smile to Hoya’s face.

“You know,” Hoya starts, glancing at Myungsoo, “You don’t seem like the type who takes such photographs.”

Myungsoo chuckles. “There’s a type for taking photographs?”

Hoya shrugs and laughs sheepishly. “You just look more like the type in front of the camera than behind.”

Myungsoo very visibly gets shy although he doesn’t quite blush. Hoya supposes he is used to getting these comments. “I’ve heard that before,” Myungsoo says, then shakes his head. “Behind the lens is where I belong.”

Hoya nods. “I believe that. Your photographs… they all evoke some kind of emotions.”

“Thank you, that’s the best compliment I can ever get.”

Hoya smiles and opens his mouth to speak again when he is very rudely interrupted by Sungjong’s voice. Both he and Myungsoo turn simultaneously to watch Sungjong coming their way.

And Hoya watches as Sungjong’s expression goes from big, wide, happy grin to wide eyes and gaping mouth. He’s definitely gaping at Myungsoo, and Hoya supposes it isn’t the big reveal of the year or anything because the man’s attractive. And he’s even more so today dressed in a white v-neck with a jet black blazer and black skinny pants.

Sungjong gapes at Hoya next, then shuffles to his side and whispers without moving his lips. “Why are you with him?”

“Why not?” Hoya mumbles.

“Because he’s only like the most sought after photographer in all of South Korea right now and he’s on an international top 10 list of rising photographers!” Sungjong hisses at Hoya, then looks at Myungsoo, who’s still watching them curiously, and smiles at him.

Myungsoo smiles back, then glances at Hoya.

“Oh.” Hoya says lamely.

Sungjong nudges Hoya. “Hyung, get an autograph or something.”

Hoya makes a face at Sungjong then looks at Myungsoo. “I’m sorry but I think it’s time for me to leave. It was… nice talking to you.” Hoya says as sincerely as he can, then bows slightly before smiling.

Myungsoo’s eyes dart between Sungjong and Hoya, then keeps them on Hoya as he nods. “I feel the same.”

Hoya’s glad he hasn’t made a fool of himself at least.

“Hey… are you and your friend coming here again tomorrow?”

Hoya hardly stammers. But he does now, which earns him the oddest look from Sungjong he has ever seen in his entire life. Hoya mentally buries his head in the ground as he gives up speaking.

So Myungsoo reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, then finds a name card and hands it to Hoya. “Let me know if you do,” Myungsoo smiles. “Actually, let me know even if you don’t.” He adds as an afterthought.

Sungjong nudges Hoya subtly.

Hoya takes the card and nods, knowing that Sungjong is smirking.

“See you.” Myungsoo says simply before turning on his heels and strutting away like a supermodel.

Maybe Hoya doesn’t exactly believe Myungsoo’s really made for being behind the lens after all. (Especially after half a minute of staring at Myungsoo’s butt as he walks away.)

“You, my friend, have a story to tell yours truly.” Sungjong states and pokes Hoya’s chest repeatedly with a finger.

“I do not!” Hoya’s tone is indignant, but his face says otherwise. He’s fighting a losing battle here with Sungjong and he knows it. Hoya sighs dramatically. “Okay, but after you tell me yours.”

It turns out Sungjong is there to help a friend, who coincidentally happens to be Myungsoo’s friend. Sungjong’s an interior design graduate so he got roped in to help. Hoya has nothing to say again besides another lame “oh”.

Five minutes later as they walk down the streets of Apgujeong in the freezing cold, Hoya says, “You could’ve told me before you left me wandering the exhibition alone like a bumbling idiot, you know.”

“Hyung, from the looks of it just now it seems like you needed no help at all.” Sungjong puts on his best angelic smile.

“Shut up.”

Sungjong laughs.

Hoya neither turns up at the exhibition the next day nor call or even send a text to Myungsoo. Sungjong, however, calls Hoya about eighty times that day. When Hoya answers none of them and doesn’t even bother to call him back, Sungjong turns up at the dance studio he practises at.

Hoya is fresh out of the shower and packing his bag, still wearing a plain black wifebeater with his jeans.

“Yes, Sungjongie?” Hoya says, not looking up at his friend. “If you’re here to ask questions, I’ve got no answers for you.”

“Actually… hyung…” Sungjong appears to be a little fidgety and not his normal confident self.

Hoya stuffs the rest of his things into his bag and finally looks up.

“I’m not here to ask you anything. In fact, I’ve got the answer.” Sungjong smiles sweetly and steps to the side.

Oh, fuck his life. Hoya doesn’t know if he should breathe or… breathe.

“Hi.”

“I still have to meet Dongwoo hyung so I’ll get going now, yeah? See you, hyung!” Sungjong chirps and flashes a megawatt smile at Hoya before running away so quickly Hoya doesn’t even have a chance to react.

So Hoya’s left looking up at Myungsoo, who’s now looking around the studio in interest although his stance shows he’s a little uncomfortable. Hoya stands and hastily puts on his hoodie, feeling a lot underdressed next to Myungsoo.

“Sorry, I got busy and…”

Myungsoo smiles and shakes his head. “That’s fine. You can always make it up to me.”

Hoya is pretty sure the word ‘shy’ had never been in his dictionary until he met Myungsoo, but he nods shyly and picks up his bag. “My pleasure. Shall we, then?”

Despite Myungsoo’s supposed celebrity status, according to Sungjong at least, he tells Hoya he’d like to have street food, so here they are, sitting under makeshift shelter in the cold and eating spicy rice cakes and sharing beers. Hoya doesn’t really know what he’s doing here with Myungsoo, but he’s having a good time.

Myungsoo is a really giggly person, Hoya finds out, and it’s not just because of alcohol. He giggles at Hoya’s funny stories about the guys at his dance studio, and Hoya thinks it’s cuter than his unstoppable laugh. Again, Hoya can’t seem the match Myungsoo’s face and actions to the photographs he takes. Looks really do deceive, then.

They exchange anecdotes about their lives, because it just seems so natural to both of them to be talking about anything, really.

Hoya listens really intently when Myungsoo is talking about this one time he was up in the mountains taking photographs and there was a small avalanche on the slopes next to the one he was on. Hoya’s impressed. More than impressed. Myungsoo’s really dedicated to his craft.

They end up having more drinks until Myungsoo’s face is flushed. Hoya’s heart skips a beat, and he blushes too, though Myungsoo’s not going to notice since he’s drunk.

“Come on, let’s take you home.”

Myungsoo still sounds surprisingly sober as he nods. “Yeah, I should probably head home before I do anything stupid.”

Hoya wonders what Myungsoo counts as stupid.

He finds out later anyway, after the long taxi ride back to Myungsoo’s place—some upscale property in the richer side of the city—during which Myungsoo falls asleep on Hoya’s shoulder and Hoya’s glad no one’s there to see him blush yet again. Myungsoo invites him into his loft, and Hoya finds it really hard to say no with the amount of curiosity he has for the man. And everything Myungsoo says and does just intrigues Hoya even more.

Myungsoo has sobered up a little after the short nap, and offers Hoya juice.

Hoya finds himself standing by the full-length glass windows that overlook the cityscape. It’s breathtaking. And suddenly, all other feelings aside, Hoya feels envious.

He sees Myungsoo’s reflection in the glass and turns, gratefully accepting the glass of juice.

“You’re the first person to be in here besides myself.”

“Oh.” Hoya curses himself inwardly upon saying that. It seems to be his new catchphrase in front of Myungsoo. But at least he doesn’t feel so envious anymore. “Um… thanks.” Now Hoya feels stupid. And Hoya’s never stupid. Maybe Sungjong would argue that point but Hoya would maintain that he has never been stupid.

Not before one L Myungsoo came into his life anyway. Except L Myungsoo sounds weird. Hoya makes it a point to find out what his family name is.

“Hey, Hoya..?”

“Hmm?” Hoya snaps out of his thoughts and glances at Myungsoo.

“Did that thing just now count as a date because if it does then I’d like a restart…”

If Hoya is more focused, he would have noticed Myungsoo’s slight trip over his words. But Hoya isn’t focusing on that. His brain suddenly whirs to life but Hoya’s still stumped for words. It takes another half a minute of Hoya staring back at Myungsoo before he finally speaks.

“I’m Lee Howon, just recently became a fan of your works.” Hoya moves the glass to his left hand and holds out his right to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo grins, a little too goofily, but totally adorable. “I’m Kim Myungsoo, uh, I think you already knew that, and… pleasure to meet you.” Myungsoo takes Hoya’s hand and grips it tightly before shaking it.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Hoya laughs softly.

That’s when Myungsoo leans forward and pecks Hoya’s cheek, and Hoya blushes so brightly he thinks he’s going to explode.

“I hardly count that as stup—”

So Myungsoo shows him.

**=========**

  


Hoya sends Sungjong a picture of the night scenery from Myungsoo’s loft the next day with a simple message that says ‘Thanks’. Sungjong replies with about ten question marks. So Hoya tags his location as ‘L’s Loft’ and sends Sungjong another message with a smiley face. He gets a voice note from Sungjong who yells “You’re gross!” at him and ten seconds later whispers “Please get his autograph”. Hoya chuckles as Myungsoo stirs from his sleep. He doesn’t have any intention of telling Sungjong they fell asleep watching a giraffe documentary on Myungsoo’s couch. At least not now.

  



End file.
